


Protective Chats & Lessons From History

by DarthGhengis (Ernstpiet), Ernstpiet



Series: Things I Write When I Should Be Studying/Sleeping [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Realises Lies Can Hurt People, Aged-Up Character(s), Chameleon AU (Kindof), Don't mess with Tikki, Established Chloé redemption, F/M, Joan Of Arc | Ladybug, Like with actual death, Lila being threatened, Marichat, Not Canon Compliant, OC | Chat Noir, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Properly threatened, Protective Chat Noirs, The Agrestes mean well, The Black Cat miraculous has a darkside, Violence and death refers to previous Miraculous wielders, cause Plagg will come for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ernstpiet/pseuds/DarthGhengis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ernstpiet/pseuds/Ernstpiet
Summary: Going to visit Marinette one Friday night, Chat Noir realises that for most people lies can actually hurt people. And when he learns exactly who has made his Princess this sad.. It makes him angry. After speaking to his Kwami he decides that maybe he should make it clear to everyone - No one messes with Marinette.





	Protective Chats & Lessons From History

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically made up a bunch of stuff about the miraculous history and powers, as well as implied some other made up history between Chloé and Marinette, but this is a work of fiction and my first in this fandom so just go with it.

The night was cloudy and the winds were cold; and while it wasn’t currently raining, it had been for the whole day previously which left a chill in the air. It wasn’t so bad that there were no people out on the streets of Paris, but those that were outside only seemed to be going from one place to another as quickly as possible. After all, no sane person would be out on a night like this for no reason.. except perhaps a certain leather-clad, cat-themed superhero looking to clear his head.

Finally coming to land on top of the Louvre and laying down with his legs dangling off the edge of the roof, Chat Noir let out a sigh. He and Ladybug didn’t have a patrol scheduled for tonight, but he needed to get out tonight. The emptiness of his room felt like it was smothering him, and combined with his chaotic thoughts it made him a bit claustrophobic.

It was Friday night and if he was any other teenager other than his father’s son, he would have been out with friends or staying home playing video games, or watching movies.. Although none of those options were open to him. In a uncharacteristic bout of acting like a parent, Gabriel Agreste had actually grounded his son. Usually Adrien would still sneak out or circumvent his father’s wishes, except this punishment might have been deserved depending on who you asked.

Last weekend his father and Nathalie had gone on a business trip, and seizing the rare opportunity had gone to sleep over at his best friend Nino’s for those two nights.. but his father had returned early, and finding no sign of his son, had assumed the worst and almost called him in as a missing person before Adrien got back. Some people might argue the only reason Adrien didn’t inform his father was because Gabriel himself was too strict on his son, but seeing how genuinely worried he had made his father, Adrien accepted the punishment silently and with every intention of obeying the curfew (barring Akuma attacks; he’d even arranged to miss patrols this week) and other restrictions (no videogames or movies; the Gorilla had actually removed the TV from his room).

The reason why this is a problem now, is that through the week their class had – at Lila’s suggestion – decided to hold another picnic/party tomorrow night, to make up for her missing the one they had on Heroes’ Day. Now granted, Adrien wasn’t exactly a fan of Lila’s due to her propensity for lying, but a class party? This was the kind of high-school experiences he had hoped to have when begging his dad to let him go to an actual school instead of being home-schooled, but he had promised himself he was going to accept this punishment unless something urgent came up.

Thinking of Lila made him wonder about the last month of school, ever since he had advised Marinette not to confront Lila. After all, there wasn’t any proof, and he had been taught since a young age that lies were as dust. The paparazzi had always spread lies about his parents, and even once about him when he was still a young child. Soon after his parents had sat him down and explained that while words mattered, lies could only hurt if you allowed them. So he felt happy when he could share that advice with Marinette.. Although at the time she seemed distracted, which had in turn distracted him (He loved his Lady, but if anyone came close her in terms of importance, it was the sweet and caring girl who sometimes opened her room to him on his bad days.. not that she knew that Chat Noir was Adrien of course). Still, he did get the message across right, didn’t he?

The class did seem to have some.. strange new dynamic he couldn’t quite grasp. The majority of class seem to hover around Lila these days, like they used to with Marinette. Even Sabrina had stopped following Chloé around and is instead following around Lila. This in itself isn’t so strange, or at least, he could understand it. It was the fact that Marinette now never seemed to hang around after class or during lunch. Still, lies couldn’t hurt anyone.. could they?

Suddenly he couldn’t suppress the urge to go visit his Princess, so sitting up he grabbed his baton and leaped away. While he really did want to see her, he couldn’t help but be excited at the possibility of some hot chocolate and maybe some pastries if she was feeling extremely generous. So caught up was he in his cravings, he didn’t notice the commotion on her balcony until he was almost on top of the building, and even when he did notice.. he couldn’t exactly believe what he was looking at.

“Get back! Shoo! You damn butterfly, there is no damn way you’re getting her!”

…because there on the balcony was Chloé, in what was clearly Ladybug themed pyjamas, swinging her purse at an akuma butterfly which was without a doubt attempting to head into the Dupain-Cheng residence.

Suddenly realising he needed to act, he leaped onto the balcony and caught the akuma in his claws; Plagg had recently explained that the reason he had so many pockets was so that he could store the akumas. Since the akumas were technically a type of corruption, Plagg is able to absorb their magic into his own when Chat Noir changes back to Adrien. However, as it requires a detransformation to use, and he could only absorb one at a time, it isn’t exactly suitable (man, he really was the pun master) for battle.

Turning around, he was not prepared for the bundle of blonde fury that was suddenly in his face.

“It’s about damn time one of you heroes got here! Do you know how long I’ve been keeping that thing at bay? How close it came to getting her? I mean we just recently made up, and now Moth-head tries to mess up our first sleepover? Ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous! I swear if I have Pollen by the time we find Hawk-face I’m going to ram my stinger so far up his..”

“Whoa, whoa! Chloé seriously, slow down for a second. What are you doing here? And who was almost akumatised?” Adrien interrupted her rant.

“Weren’t you listening? Sleepover! And my friend Marinette, this is her house. Actually we’re standing on top of her room at the moment, and I should probably get back down there to cheer her up before..”

Yet at this point Chat had stopped paying attention, as his super-powered hearing had finally picked out the sounds of someone sobbing in the room below and he suddenly connected the dots (Not everything; he was still confused about Chloé’s presence). Heading straight for the hatch leading to Marinette’s room, he stuck his head in while hanging upside to find what he dreaded seeing. His night vision immediately picked out Marinette sitting on the corner of her bed hugging her knees, and when he confirmed that she was the source of the sobbing his heart gave a painful clench.

Gently lowering himself onto the bed next to her, he tried calling out to her: “Hey, what’s with the tears Princess? I’m sure it’s not that bad.. and if it is, well I’ll do my best to make it better. Even if that means someone to cry to?”

At the sound of his voice her shoulders stiffened and she hesitantly glanced in his direction. After confirming he really was there, she almost launched herself at him, and simply held onto him while she cried into his chest. After deliberating a moment, Chat picked her up onto his lap and just held her while she cried.

*************************************************

A few minutes after, Chloé climbed down from the balcony and watched the scene before her with an unreadable expression. She wasn’t even sure that Chat Noir had known who Marinette was, and yet here he was holding her while she cried with such open emotions on his face Chloé actually felt like she was witnessing something intimate.

Not wanting to interrupt, she simply sat down and waited for Marinette to finish crying. Marinette, who had never cried even back when Chloé was at her worst. One of the strongest people she knew. Reduced to crying so hard it lured an akuma, even though in the 3-4 years since Hawk Moth had appeared, she had never been akumatised. All because of one manipulative, lying bitch and their idiotic class..

Her inner musings were interrupted when Marinette finally seemed to be cried out, and turned around to face Chloé.. Although she noticed that Marinette didn’t climb off of Chat Noir’s lap, nor did he stop hugging her against him. And then there was the whole ‘Princess’ nickname, what was that about?

“So, do you feel up to telling me what’s the matter?” Chat asked gently. Marinette just looked down at her hands, before mumbling something about Chloé answering. Chat raised an eyebrow but looked at her expectantly, and she took a deep breath trying to think of where to start.

“Okay so, there is this girl in our class called Lila.. and she is basically manipulating everyone in our class with these bloody outrageous lies, and she plays a pity card whenever something starts to go wrong. Now this alone should have been fine, I mean I know I’m better than those losers – so are you for that matter, Marinette – but because of how popular Marinette was, and the fact that she didn’t buy into Lila’s bullshit, Lila really hates her..”

*************************************************

At this point Adrien was frowning heavily. This was more than Marinette had told him back in school.. but it also didn’t seem enough to cause this reaction in Marinette.  
“What else? I feel like you’re leaving something out..”

Chloé opened her mouth, before hesitating and glancing at Marinette, who just nodded sadly to indicate that it’s alright for her to go on.

“She’s.. also threatened Marinette. She said if Marinette didn’t fall in line, that Lila would make sure she ends up alone and with all her old friends turned against her. And while we don’t have proof, we’re pretty sure she ruined Marinette’s sketchbook by pouring water into her bag. But today was.. today we realised she was actually doing what she said. Our class was holding a party-type thing tomorrow night in the park? To make up for the one Lila missed while she was supposedly in Achu.. anyway today in our last class our friend Adrien had to leave for a photo shoot, and it went just downhill from there. Lila seems to think that Adrien is going to fall for her, so she tries to keep the dramatics down when he’s around. So after he left, Lila started this huge scene about how nervous she was about Marinette coming to the party tomorrow, as she apparently ‘hates’ Lila and picks on her. Then when we got home today Marinette had a message from her supposed best friend, saying that maybe it would be better for everyone if Marinette didn’t come. Which is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!”

Adrien just sat silently, taking deep breaths. Never before in his life has he felt as angry as he did at this moment. He felt like he was barely keeping it together, and his power seemed to surge as he heard many different voices whispering things in his head. Just random words, though their intent couldn’t be any clearer.. Protect.. defend.. hunt... guard… avenge.. and a voice older than any other, stronger in its insistence.. Destroy.

Suddenly the whisperings stopped as a hand touched his cheek and he realised he was staring into eyes so blue they seemed to define the very word, shining so bright they paralysed him where he sat. He realised that, holding her as tightly against him as he was, she must have felt his increased heart rate as his anger grew.  
As she finally (somewhat to his regret) moved off his lap to go sit next to Chloé, and leaning her head on her shoulder whispered ‘thanks’, it was as if Chat just realised that Marinette and Chloé weren’t exactly friends to his knowledge, so how did this happen? When he asked this question aloud, they both just glanced at each other before giggling.

*************************************************

“I suppose our sudden friendship is a bit.. ridiculous” Marinette teased, while Chloé just huffed and looked away.

“Oh c’mon Chlo, he’s just curious. The short of it is that.. while Lila excluded us both, it made it easier for the both of us to remember that we used to be friends.”

Chat Noir opened his mouth to either ask something or make a pun, but at that exact moment his ring let out a warning beep, signalling that he should probably head home.

“Oh Chat I’m sorry, I didn’t even get you something to eat while you were here! Stay right there Kitty, I’ll be right back with a to-go box!”

As soon as they were alone, Chloé turned to Chat Noir and asked: “Princess? Kitty? Exactly how often are you here, you old Tom Cat? You better not be thinking of trying anything with my friend, because I just made up with her and I have a lot to make up for. So just give me even half a reason, and Moth boy won’t be the only one to feel my stinger, got it?”

Before he could respond to that however, Marinette returned and they all went up to her balcony to see Chat off. Just before he left, he took Marinette’s hand and gently kissed her knuckles. However, contrary to how he usually said farewell to Ladybug, he didn’t bow when he did so and something about him still standing and looking into her eyes as he did it caused them both to blush slightly. Before anything else could happen, he was off and disappearing into the night.

“Sooo..” Chloé started, “I guess these night time visits explain the Chat Noir themed onesie you sleep in.. and the matching lingerie in your bottom drawer?” A squeak and furious blush was the only response she got.  
*************************************************

Back in Adrien’s room at the mansion, the teenager and Kwami were having a frank conversation.

“Look kid, when we say the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous are the most powerful, it doesn’t just mean you make better fighters. Together, my domain and that of Tikki’s cover some off the most important aspects of existence. And sometimes our holders take on some of our nature, especially if they are transformed as much as you are.”

“Okay I can understand that.. but Plagg, what were those voices? I’ve never heard anything like it.. some of them almost sounded.. well, evil. And I’m not sure how I feel about that.. are you saying that I have some of this.. evil, in me too?”

Sighing, the black kwami stared out of the window as if gathering his thoughts.

“Have I ever told you about one of Tikki’s favourite Chat Noir’s? His name was Dévoué Effaroucheur?”

Adrien frowned, not sure where this was going. “No I don’t think you..”

“He killed thousands of people with both my help and my blessing.”

Adrien felt like his eyes had popped right out of his skull. How.. how was he supposed to respond to that? And this was one of Tikki, who Ladybug had described as sweet and kind, favourite Chat Noirs?

“I actually think you would have liked him. You are both surprisingly alike, whether or not you want to hear it. You see, his partner at the time was Joan Of Arc. A great Ladybug who was betrayed by the very people she wanted to protect. You see my holder had to leave her for about a week on family business, and people seized the opportunity to try and kill her. Now history has it right that she was burned at the stake.. but lost to the annals of time is how it actually lasted almost a day and a night, as Tikki tried to maintain the transformation to protect her charge, but in the end she simply couldn’t. She blamed herself for Joan’s death, even when she was greatly injured in her attempt to maintain the transformation. Naturally when Dévoué returned, he was mad with grief and I..” at this point the kwami’s voice became quieter yet more menacing and ancient; the voice of Misfortune and Destruction, “Never forgive anyone who harms Tikki. So when he asked for the power to take vengeance, I granted him the power of pestilence, and it served as a warning.. Never risk killing one of the halves, for all shall suffer under the wrath of the survivor. Why do you think despite how desperate Hawk Moth is for your Miraculous, he doesn’t attempt to use deadlier akumas? So before you judge those voices or Dévoué too harshly, ask yourself this – What would you do if someone had killed the girl you loved?” And with that the Kwami floated away to the top floor where he could have some peace from his Chosen’s questions and comments.

Said Chosen lay in bed thinking things over till early morning, when he finally accepted he actually did understand Dévoué’s actions. As he was drifting off to sleep however, he wondered why Plagg had said ‘the girl you loved’ instead of Ladybug.. Yet even as he had the thought it was Marinette’s face he saw. His final thought was a resolve to go to Lila’s so called party.. but not as Adrien Agreste. Chat Noir had a message to deliver.

*************************************************

Saturday passed without much of interest occurring, and finally the time had come for Adrien to head to the party.. or rather, time for Chat Noir to party crash.

By the time he got to the park, everything seemed to be in full swing. He discreetly positioned himself in a tree above where the party was set out.. yet even from up here he could tell everybody seemed to still be hovering around one of Lila’s stories. Everybody that is, except for a certain blonde girl and redheaded artist, who were currently sitting beneath the tree he was observing from.

Chat planned to sit and observe for a bit longer, until he picked up what Alix was saying to the group standing around with Lila.

“I know what you mean, Lila. Marinette has been a real bummer ever since you got back, but hey I guess jealousy would do that to you. At least since she decided to stay at home the party has a great vibe going.”  
Lila opened her mouth to respond, but before she could Chat landed on the picnic table where they were standing.

“Good evening, Purrisians! You seem like you’re having fun tonight; what’s the occasion?”

*************************************************

When Alya realised just who had crashed their party, she immediately whipped out her phone in the hopes of snagging an interview, but before she could Rose piped up saying: “Oh there’s no occasion really, just our class having fun together! You’re welcome to join is, if you don’t have anything better to do? Everyone’s invited!”

Chat Noir turned in her direction, and because Alya and Nino were standing next to her and Juleka, she caught sight of his strange expression; she wasn’t exactly sure what it meant, it seemed like he was just barely keeping his expression neutral.

The silence lasted just a bit longer than normal, until Nino spoke up.

“Well almost everyone in class. My bro Adrien got grounded by his father, so sadly he couldn’t be here..” As he trailed off, Chat narrowed his eyes before seemingly looking around to spot someone. Maybe he knew Adrien or something?

Shaking away her curiosity, Alya remembered she had a blog to run, and hurried forward to request an interview, but before she could even ask he held up his hands and spoke.

“Sorry Ladyblogger, but I’m not exactly feline up to a Q&A tonight.. How about I tell you guys about some of my more interesting patrols though? I haven’t even told Ladybug some of this.” Even though his tone was humorous, there was something different about his trademark grin; it almost seemed to be showing more teeth than usual.

There weren’t any in their class who wasn’t at least a bit curious after that last comment, so everyone arranged themselves in a semi-circle around him while he took a seat on top of the table. It didn’t escape his notice that Lila was sitting at the very front next to Alya and Nino – A place Marinette usually would have taken. Nor did he miss the fact that Chloé and Nathaniel were seated slightly behind the rest of class, while Sabrina took a seat right behind Lila.

“This is something that actually happened just last night. You see I was just out blowing some steam, when I decided to go visit one of my favourite civilians.. but then when I got there I saw something that made my blood feel like ice. A girl trying her best to prevent her friend from being akumatised, and doing quite well I might add..”

Chat’s voice was quiet and steady: the class sat completely enraptured by what they were hearing while and Chloé sat up a bit straighter at hearing his indirect praise.

“Now normally this would have been terrible enough, except this hit me harder than most.. because this wasn’t just anyone threatened by akumatisation, this was my Princess being threatened. Probably the only person I know of who is even stronger and filled with more kindness than Ladybug..”

At this point most of the class sat with either eyes wide open in shock or jaws nearly touching the ground. There was so much information to take in at the moment. Princess? Chat Noir’s Princess? Did he have a civilian girlfriend? If so, does she know his identity? And who on Earth could this girl be, that her Ladybug’s own partner would describe her as being kinder and stronger than Paris’s favourite Heroine? Before anyone could form any of those questions out loud, Chat was continuing again in a voice that held a definite edge of anger now.

“So you can imagine how I felt when all I could do for my princess at this point was hold her while she cried it out, each sob feeling like a punch in the gut.. and then even after that, she couldn’t tell me what had her so upset; her friend had to do it. Then I learned this girl – this amazingly kind, generous and bubbly girl – was being bullied in her school. Her class had ostracised her, her friends had abandoned her.. and her so-called best friend had told her it might be better for everyone if she didn’t show up.. to this party everyone is invited to” he finished with disdain.

Chat saw Lila’s eyes narrow a moment before Alya dropped her phone, both finally seeming to realise who he was talking about, and not sure how to react to it.  
“Dude.. No offense but why are you telling us this deep stuff? I was hoping for some action!” Kim suddenly added, clearly missing the anger in Chat’s eyes.

“Isn’t it obvious? I came to deliver a message,” and baring his fangs he said in his most threatening tone of the night, “if any of you fuckers try to get into contact with Marinette for anything other than a heartfelt apology, I’ll find out, and you will regret it.”

The last line came out so close to a hiss everyone instinctively jumped back, even though everyone was now standing in indignation. Everyone, that is, except Lila whose eyes were suddenly filled with tears.

“Ple.. please Chat Noir, you can’t believe the lies she spreads about me! I don’t know why she hates me so much.. I guess she’s just jealous of me because..”

Yet before Chat could call her out on the lies, a familiar voice suddenly interrupted.

“Oh please! Marinette, jealous of you? For what possible reason? Your quote unquote ‘fashion sense’? Since she is acknowledged by both Adrien’s father and my mother, I sincerely doubt that. That you apparently saved Jagged Stone’s kitten? She has him on speed dial, and he insists that she calls him ‘Uncle Jagged’. Your looks?” here Chloé paused and looked Lila up and down with a raised eyebrow, before snorting. “Yeah, I’m not even going there, so why don’t you save the tearful speech for your next villain form, hmm?”

Everyone was completely dumbstruck; not just because of the speech, but because of who just gave it. The silence was so complete you could hear the various insects in the park around them, until it was suddenly shattered by Chat Noir’s snort and loud laughter.

“Well damn Queen B, you just went and wrecked her! Wish I had my camera out.”

Chat Noir suddenly stepped towards Lila and leaned down to whisper in her ear: “Now this next part is my personal promise to you, Lila Rossi. Marinette is the most important thing in my life.. That means when someone hurts her, I want that someone gone. Unfortunately for me, you are currently a civilian.. But understand this. Battles are chaotic, and the next time me and LB have to deal with you.. Well, just watch out. My cataclysm might miss the akumatised object and hit the lying bitch wielding it instead.”

Hearing the fury in his tone made the blood drain from her face, and she fell down on the grass in her haste to get from him. Chat Noir tossed the class one last feral grin, before using his baton to leap away in the direction of what everyone now realised was the Dupain-Cheng Bakery.

The class stood around looking at each other, no one really certain of what to say or how to react to what just happened. Well, almost no one. Chloé could be seen pulling Nathaniel by the hand in the direction of the park exit.

“C’mon Red, you’re taking me to the movies. I’ve had more than enough of these idiots for one day and hopefully there is something good showing, or at least an empty cinema.. Maybe both if you’re lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I ship Chlonath as much as I do, but you can pry it from my cold dead hands. I kind of want to write more on how exactly Chloé and Marinette became friends, and also something about Chloé and Nathaniel's relationship in this universe. That said, I'm trying (and enormously failing) to pass university, so can't promise anything.


End file.
